


Save It For The (Spare) Bedroom

by DashFlintceschi



Category: You Me At Six
Genre: Asexual Character, Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4523043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DashFlintceschi/pseuds/DashFlintceschi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max can't sleep, and it's Josh and Dan's fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save It For The (Spare) Bedroom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tgrsndshrks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tgrsndshrks/gifts).



> Inspired by a Tumblr post:
> 
> Imagine one of your OT3 being asexual and the other two accepting that fact without leaving them out of the relationship romantically.
> 
> Okay I’m sorry my brain is stupid but all I can picture is the two sexual partners getting some sexytime in the bed after a date and the asexual on pulling the pillow on their head and going “Some people are trying to sleEP YOU ANIMALS”
> 
> And the asexual person shows up the next night while the two sexual people are trying to sleep, banging two pans together like, “I DIDN’T GET NO SLEEP CAUSE’ O’ YA’LL! YA’LL GET NO SLEEP CAUSE O’ ME!”
> 
> Obviously not exactly the way the post went, but close enough.
> 
> Gifted to tgrsndshrks because she's the one I reblogged it from, and she seemed really excited for me to write this.
> 
> Not connected to the asexual Max story I posted earlier, or the one I'll be posting in the next few days (hopefully), even though all three were inspired by the same post. 
> 
> I may do a load of asexual Max stories now, I'm quite enjoying it!

Max can’t figure out what’s woken him up at first, but then he hears a soft whimper behind him that has him rolling over worriedly. Every now and again, Josh has these horrifying nightmares that upset him so much they make him sick. Max isn’t sure whether to be thankful or not when he realises that Josh isn’t having a nightmare, him and Dan are having sex. Max rolls back over, intent on letting them get to it while he goes back to sleep, but they make it impossible. Dan doesn’t make much noise, but he’s making the bed shake slightly, and he’s making Josh make these ungodly, ridiculously loud noises, and at one point, Josh throws his arm out and accidently punches Max’s back, surprisingly hard, too.

Finally, over an hour later; Max has no idea what they were doing all that time, and has absolutely no desire to find out; Dan collapses onto the bed beside Max with a groan, jostling him again and knocking him out of the light doze he’d finally managed to drop into. He feels Dan’s bare, sweaty back press against his own and feels Josh’s arm worm between their backs as they settle, and Max thinks he’ll _finally_ get to sleep, but he can’t. He lies awake the rest of the night, Dan’s snores rumbling against his back, Josh’s quiet, sleepy mumbles joining in every now and again, but for the life of him, Max can’t fall back asleep.

Finally, he give up and slides out of bed about six-ish. He potters around for a while, making tea, putting away a few odds and ends they’d left lying. He’s just made his second mug of tea when he gets an idea. He sees two large metal pans, still on the draining board where Dan left them last night, and it comes to him. He leaves his mug on the counter, grabs the two, surprisingly heavy, pans, and heads upstairs.

He hovers at the end of the bed for a few seconds, feeling slightly guilty, but then he remembers how tired he is, and slams the pans together as hard as he can, and he keeps doing it, until they’re both sitting up in bed, glaring at him through squinted, sleepy eyes.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Josh asks hoarsely, as Max keeps banging the pans together.

“I didn’t get any sleep ‘cause of you, you’re not getting any sleep ‘cause of me,” he answers as he finally lets his arms drop.

“What?” Dan asks sleepily, struggling to understand much in his exhaustion.

“You woke me up with your shagging, and kept me awake long enough that I couldn’t get back to sleep when you were done. I’ve had half an hour of sleep because of you, so now you’re getting as little sleep as possible because of me,” he explains, frowning as they both groan and flop back down onto the bed.

He gives them a minute, then, realising they’re going back to sleep, he starts banging the pans together again.

“Max!” Josh whines, but Max is totally unsympathetic.

“Nope, if I don’t get to sleep, then neither do you!” He calls over the racket, ignoring the ache that’s starting up in his arms and back.

“Alright, alright,” Dan sighs, struggling out of the bed and dragging Josh out after him. “Come on, he’s not going to stop until we get up. He’s right, anyway, it’s our fault he didn’t get any sleep, he should be able to do whatever he wants in retaliation,” he insists, forcing Josh to put some pyjamas on and follow him out of the room. It’s only once both of them are in the hall and heading for the stairs that Max finally stops and follows them. 

Once they’re both fully awake, they apologise profusely, not because they want to go back to bed, but because they genuinely feel guilty. The three of them spend the day lazing on the couch, dozing on and off. And Josh and Dan never wake Max up ever again. As he reminded them, they do have a spare bedroom, after all. Though, they never figure out if it was a hint or a threat.


End file.
